This patent document relates to wireless communications, wireless communication devices, wireless communications systems and related methods.
Wireless communication systems can include a network of one or more base stations to communicate with one or more wireless devices such as a mobile device, cell phone, wireless air card, mobile station (MS), user equipment (UE), access terminal (AT), or subscriber station (SS). Each base station can emit radio signals that carry signaling and data such as voice data and other data content to wireless devices. A base station can be referred to as an access point (AP) or access network (AN) or can be included as part of an access network. A wireless communication system can include one or more radio access network controllers to control one or more base stations. Examples of various wireless technologies include Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Code division Multiple Access (CDMA) such as CDMA2000 1x, and High Rate Packet Data (HRPD).
In operational scenarios, a mobile service provider may from time to time add newer versions of base stations and/or wireless devices to a wireless network. Such operational scenarios present the challenge of being able to operate in a backward compatible mode, yet at the same time benefit from newer features and technologies introduced in products.
Techniques are needed for improving wireless communications.